


Agorà - Quando I Cieli Non Crollano

by mughettonellaneve



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, M/M, Shounen-ai, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1550924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mughettonellaneve/pseuds/mughettonellaneve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Aomine si poteva definire affascinato da quella voce sottile e spenta che intraprendeva complessi discorsi di filosofia con insegnanti e coetanei. Kuroko viveva per la filosofia e per la ricerca; il suo amore era così puro e sincero da riuscire a coinvolgere anche le persone più distratte e disorganizzate, come lui ad esempio. Aomine lo vedeva sempre attento alle lezioni, pronto a far domande – che puntualmente non venivano prese in considerazione data la sua poca presenza; e più tempo passava più se ne scopriva innamorato.<br/>Quella sera si ritrovarono entrambi sulla scalinata del Tempio, vicino ad un focolare acceso per riscaldare gli umori dei membri. Perfino le urla provenienti dalla folla fuori dalle mura sembravano essersi assopite e, per un attimo, molti si convinsero che questi se ne fossero andati – dileguati col vento e il favore della notte. Kuroko era avvolto da una spessa toga rossa, probabilmente dono di Akashi ed era preso dall’osservazione della volta celeste. Lo aveva a stento salutato e non sembrava intenzionato ad interrompere la propria contemplazione per intraprendere una conversazione."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agorà - Quando I Cieli Non Crollano

_Alessandria d’Egitto – 391 d.C._

   
   
Kuroko aveva sempre saputo che quel giorno sarebbe venuto.  
Osservò con circospezione i dintorni del  _Serapeum_  (*) e chiuse poi gli occhi, cercando di cancellare dalla propria testa quelle urla che ancora risuonavano fuori dalle mura. Li sentiva lanciare maledizioni e pietre e guardava preoccupato gli alunni che avevano il coraggio di ammirare quella folla urlante che si agitava a pochi metri. Per alcuni minuti temeva che quelle solide pareti cadessero sotto la loro forza, immaginandosi scenari lugubri caratterizzati dal sangue e da grida; ma poi il suo animo si acquetava poiché i suoi allievi domandavano di lui e del suo stato di saluto. Lo vedevano pallido, dicevano, e lui scuoteva la testa dicendo di stare bene.  
Ancora non riusciva a spiegarsi il perché le tensioni tra cristiani e i membri del tempio, proprio in quegli ultimi mesi,  si fossero accentuati a tal punto di sfociare in violenza. Lui non era solito frequentare la Piazza – la sua vita nasceva e moriva all’interno del Serapeo – ma udiva strani racconti dai propri studenti; strane discussioni sull’autenticità degli dei, ambigue dimostrazioni e rappresaglie da parte dei romani. Kuroko si ritrovò presto a scuotere la testa e tornare a studiare le mura.  
« Non cadranno » lo rassicurò un coetaneo venendogli vicino. Il giovane insegnante riconobbe in lui Akashi Seijuro e quasi trovò il coraggio di accennargli un sorriso. Quest’uomo dagli splendidi capelli rossi, tenuti elegantemente in ordine, e gli occhi eterocromi era forse il membro più importante del consiglio del  _Serapeum_. Sapeva essere posato e perentorio, non temeva di usare le proprie ricchezze e il proprio potere era un ottimo consigliere ed amico. Kuroko sentiva di poter confidargli le sue paure, in quel momento.  
« Cosa vogliono da noi? » sussurrò mantenendo ferma la propria voce. Non aveva alcuna intenzione di mostrarsi ancor più debilitato di quanto già non fosse; sentiva di dover mantenere alta la propria dignità per non essere ricordato come l’ennesimo cuore troppo sensibile che non aveva retto quell’assalto. Akashi chiuse gli occhi per vari minuti, per poi sedersi al suo fianco e respirare con forza.  
« Probabilmente che ci convertiamo al loro culto e, magari, che bruciamo questa biblioteca da cima a fondo » spiegò con voce pacata adocchiando un paio di studenti che avevano preso a consultare qualche opera di Platone a lui ora non nota con fretta e curiosità. Notò, poi, un leggero tremore nelle mani di Kuroko e si diede dello stupido nell’essere stato così diretto. « Questi non sono cristiani, Tetsuya. Sono solo sciocchi ed ignoranti estremisti che vedono nella cultura una minaccia »  
Calò il silenzio fra i due. Kuroko era preso dall’osservazione dei riflessi solari nell’incantevole sala e quasi si dimenticò della presenza dell’amico accanto a sé; si sentì immerso completamente nella strutta a tal punto da dimenticare quella paura che si stava lentamente insinuando nel proprio corpo. La sua mente tornò all’ultima lezione di filosofia tenuta e quasi si ritrovò a sorridere nel pensare ai propri allievi. La mano di Akashi sulla sua spalla sembrò farlo tornare in sé; sussultò, visibilmente colpito, e si portò a guardare l’amico – ora misteriosamente sorridente.  
« Fatti forza, Tetsuya. Presto finirà tutto, te lo prometto»  
   
   
Aomine era quanto di più simile ad un animale in gabbia. Si aggirava per i corridoi, entrava in ogni stanza per controllare che non ci fossero problemi e continuava a brandire nervosamente una spada nonostante i richiami di Momoi. Non riusciva a trovare pace, convinto che presto o tardi quei maledetti  _demoni_ avrebbero fatto irruzione dentro la Biblioteca scatenando il panico ovunque. Kuroko, da parte sua, non si era mosso dalla sala grande e continuava a consultare una serie di pergamene proveniente dalla stessa isola greca dall’altra parte del Mar Mediterraneo – il panico generale non sembrava averlo smosso, la sua espressione indecifrabile si era mantenuta costante fino a quel momento. Aomine lo aveva osservato da lontano e gli sembrava così concentrato nella lettura da non sentirsi dal richiamarlo.  
Si conoscevano da molti anni, ormai. Avevano frequentato molti corsi di assieme e Aomine si poteva definire affascinato da quella voce sottile e spenta che intraprendeva complessi discorsi di filosofia con insegnanti e coetanei. Kuroko viveva per la filosofia e per la ricerca; il suo amore era così puro e sincero da riuscire a coinvolgere anche le persone più distratte e disorganizzate, come lui ad esempio. Aomine lo vedeva sempre attento alle lezioni, pronto a far domande – che puntualmente non venivano prese in considerazione data la sua poca presenza; e più tempo passava più se ne scopriva innamorato.  
Quella sera si ritrovarono entrambi sulla scalinata del Tempio, vicino ad un focolare acceso per riscaldare gli umori dei membri. Perfino le urla provenienti dalla folla fuori dalle mura sembravano essersi assopite e, per un attimo, molti si convinsero che questi se ne fossero andati – dileguati col vento e il favore della notte. Kuroko era avvolto da una spessa toga rossa, probabilmente dono di Akashi ed era preso dall’osservazione della volta celeste. Lo aveva a stento salutato e non sembrava intenzionato ad interrompere la propria contemplazione per intraprendere una conversazione.  
Era stato un attimo. Improvvisamente il corpo di Kuroko aveva avuto un sussulto, che Aomine aveva associato al freddo, e si era levato in piedi. I suoi occhi erano fissi in cielo, presi dall’osservazione di un simile mistero e meraviglia; essi sembravano scintillare con la stessa intensità dei corpi celesti, improvvisamente colpiti da un particolare che aveva finalmente scovato.  
« Aomine, spegni il fuoco » ordinò con voce bassa per poi girarsi e dirigersi verso la cima delle scale, quasi a voler entrare nel tempio. Aomine sbatté le palpebre più volte e si voltò curioso verso di lui; Kise Ryota, studente dell’ultimo anno, si affacciò dall’interno della costruzione e si fece immediatamente vicino al suo maestro.  
« Kurokocchi? » lo chiamò disorientato per poi prendere a guardare anche lui quel misterioso cielo stellato che sembrava ancora incantare il proprio maestro. Una lieve risata da parte dell’altro quasi lo spaventò e lo portò a chinare lo sguardo imbarazzato.  
« Continuo a pensare ad una cosa che mi è stata detta durante la lezione di filosofia: un ragazzo ha criticato il meccanismo celeste » Kuroko salì l’ultimo gradino e prese ad osservare affascinato il cielo stellato sopra di sé; i suoi occhi saettavano da un capo all’altro della volta celeste e poi tornarono a soffermarsi sugli astri più brillanti. « Lo ha definito bizzarro. »  
« La colpa è di Tolomeo, Tetsu! Sua e dei suoi monocicli! » dichiarò, in risposta, Aomine – contento che l’amico finalmente fosse in vena di chiacchiere. Notò solo dopo il bagliore negli occhi di Kuroko: egli sembrava nutrirsi del calore delle stelle per trovare di nuovo forza e ispirazione e, man mano che i minuti passavano, si faceva più felice.  
« Sto cominciando a chiedermi anch’io il perché di un meccanismo così complicato. Insomma, le stelle non devono essere così per forza. Forse sono più semplici di quel che ci aspettiamo. E forse lo è anche il loro movimento.  Quel che mi domando, perciò, è … » Kuroko spostò lo sguardo dal cielo stellato al corpo dell’amico che, rimasto sdraiato sulle scale, si sentì in dovere di ricambiare le sue attenzioni. Un sorriso divertito gli si dipinse in volto. « E se esistesse una spiegazione più semplice per le stelle erranti? »  
« ESISTE! »  
Una voce, proveniente da chissà dove, colse gran parte degli studenti alla sprovvista. Essi sussultarono e volgendo le occhiate qua e là cercando di individuare la persona che aveva osato intervenire.  Fu Kise a riconoscerlo nel profilo di Haizaki, nascosto sul tetto del Serapeum con una gamba penzolante; si affrettò ad indicare quell’individuo al proprio maestro che subito si voltò ad osservarlo.  
« Ma è così assurda e così vecchia che nessuno le da alcun credito! » tuonò con fare teatrale, per poi ridacchiare e tornare ad osservare gli studenti sotto di lui. I suoi capelli grigi ondeggiavano disordinati al vento notturno, mostrando un sorriso sghembo sul suo volto.  
« Tu parli di Aristarco » intervenne Midorima spegnendo il proprio  fuoco, probabilmente perché stanco e desideroso di potersi riposare almeno un poco quella notte. E mentre Akashi si girava verso Nijimura domandando cosa ci facesse, effettivamente, Haizaki sul tetto; quest’ultimo aveva preso a sproloquiare come suo solito.  
« Aristarco sosteneva che la Terra si muove! » raccontò divertito, appoggiando una mano sulla propria fronte e portando indietro i propri capelli per poter vedere meglio le persone che avevano preso ad osservarlo incuriositi; fino ad allora era stata una figura emarginata che si divertiva a disturbare discorsi con sconclusionate riflessioni sulla fugacità e i piaceri della vita. « E che lo strano comportamento delle stelle erranti non è altro che una allucinazione ottica dovuta al nostro muoversi, all’unisono con loro, attorno al sole! »  
« Un modello eliocentrico! » riassunse Nijimura dal fondo delle scale, attirando immediatamente l’attenzione della piccola cerchia su di sé. Come Sacerdote era forse la figura più autorevole presente in quel momento; eppure egli non sembrava farne un vanto, anzi era il primo a dimenticarsene.  
Aomine osservava l’entusiasmo di quel piccolo gruppo di studiosi e si domandava come fosse possibile: una folla eccitata di cristiani li stava braccando all’interno di quell’edificio da quasi una settimana ormai, le provviste si stavano esaurendo e non avevano armi con cui proteggersi. La loro fine era praticamente giunta.  
Il suo sguardo vagò poi su Kuroko e lo scoprì di nuovo perso nella contemplazione del cielo stellato. La sua espressione disincantata lo sorprese a tal punto che si sentì costretto a volgere anche lui lo sguardo verso l’alto, curioso di vedere cosa avesse notato; eppure, in quel fitto reticolato di stelle continuava a non vedere nulla di così particolarmente interessante. Per un attimo, la sua mente si domandò cosa gli occhi di Kuroko riuscissero a scorgere ma poi, l’ennesima discussione fra Kise e Haizaki, lo spinse a direzionare l’attenzione altrove.  
E Kuroko rimase lì. Perso nelle stelle.  
   
   
Il volto di Kuroko aprì in un’espressione terrorizzata nell’udire le parole del banditore.  _Abbandonare la Biblioteca in mano ai cristiani? Ma perché?_  Per un attimo si domandò se i romani fossero a conoscenza delle intenzioni dei cristiani nei confronti di quel luogo sacro – e a lui così, maledettamente, caro. Non finì neppure di ascoltare il discorso che subito corse nella Sala Grande, alzando le maniche della tunica per prepararsi in anticipo al lavoro che andava a fare.  
Aomine, quasi per riflesso, tentò di seguirlo; ma la voce perentoria di Akashi lo costrinse a fermarsi ed ascoltare i suoi ordini di cercare dei cavalli. Non sembrava molto sorpreso da un simile annuncio, anzi la sua fermezza d’animo si rafforzò nel cercare di calmare gli animi dei numerosi studiosi presenti. Midorima, al contrario, mise qualche minuto per comprendere la natura di quell’annuncio; improvvisamente le sue gambe presero a tremare e, con passo svelto, si indirizzò verso l’interno del Tempio.  
«I libri! Dobbiamo portare via i libri! » gridava spaventato agli altri, quasi a volerli fare tornare alla ragione e spingere le loro attenzioni verso la biblioteca. La sua voce era incredibilmente fragile e nervosa che gli bastò trovare il proprio cammino sbarrato da Murasakibara per tacere.  
« Non c’è tempo. Dobbiamo andare via. » lo fermò l’uomo appoggiando le mani sulle sue spalle per poi guidarlo lentamente verso uno dei carri messi a disposizione. Midorima, però, continuava a negare la testa ed aprendo la bocca prendeva ad indicare l'interno del  _Serapeum._  Urlava che avevano un dovere nei confronti di quei libri, che non potevano lasciarli in mano a quei barbari e che erano fondamentali per la cultura dei posteri. Nonostante questo, però, le possenti mani di Murasakibara continuarono a rimanere appoggiate sulle sue spalle e, seppur con cura, lo direzionarono verso il carro più vicino.  
Aomine sapeva che fra gli studiosi si stava diffondendo il panico più totale – li vedeva correre affaccendati da un lato all'altro dell'edificio afferrando strumenti e pergamene di valore – eppure nessun suono arrivava alle sue orecchie. Percepiva il tutto ovattato, quasi avvolto da uno spesso velo. Assottigliò lo sguardo e si domandò perché facesse improvvisamente caldo; il sole non era ancora giunto al suo picco, eppure l'aria si era fatta improvvisamente rovente. Aomine si passò la mano sulla fronte e si asciugò velocemente il sudore.  
« Hanno acceso il fuoco »  
La voce di Nijimura gli sembrò quasi un segnale divino. Si voltò in tutta fretta verso di lui e, scoprendolo in lacrime, si rese conto del perché Midorima si ostinasse tanto a voler portare con sé i libri. Volevano bruciare il  _Serapeum_ , ecco perché li volevano fuori da lì. Aggrottò le sopracciglia e quasi ebbe voglia ad urlare a Nijimura perché stava permettendo tutto quello. Improvvisamente gli appariva un uomo spaurito e debole, senza iniziativa, incapace di salvare tutto quel sapere dalle mani di quei  _demoni._ Ma, d'improvviso, un pensiero ben più importante si insinuò nella sua mente fermando ogni sproloquio dettato dalla disperazione e dalla rabbia.  
« Tetsu »  
E prima che Nijimura potesse dirgli qualcosa, aveva già percorso le scale ed entrato dentro il Tempio. Aomine si passò una mano sulla fronte, asciugandosi di nuovo il sudore che continuava a scendere dalla sua fronte, e prese a chiamare l'amico a gran voce. Non si curava degli studiosi che gli ordinavano di spostarsi, trasportando casse e scatole dalle più svariate misure, gridando ai carri di fermarsi e di far spazio per quei lavori necessari che non potevano essere di certo abbandonati lì.  
Kuroko era ancora lì. Stringeva fra le mani un paio di pergamene e le depositava dentro una cassa con la massima cura. I suoi movimenti erano certo nervosi e frettolosi tuttavia, gli bastava tenere quel materiale fra le mani per diventare improvvisamente più cauto e attento. Il suo sguardo vagava da un capo all’altro della stanza, ispezionando mensole e scaffali con un’attenzione quasi frenetica. Non badava ai richiami di Aomine, sembrava essere caduto in un mondo fatto suo – fatto di movimenti, numeri e parole che si sommavano nella sua testa con una velocità unica.  
« Tetsu non fare l’idiota! Non puoi pensare di riuscire a portare via tutto! È impossibile! Avanti, vieni via! Non c’è tempo da perdere! » gli urlò una voce proveniente dall'uscio del Tempio. Per un attimo i suoi movimenti si arrestarono ma, gli bastò adocchiare una tavoletta di cera scritta in egiziano, per spingerlo  di nuovo in quel frenetico lavoro di salvataggio. Aomine digrignò i denti furioso e percorse il corridoio a grande falciate. « Ohi! Mi stai ascoltando? »  
« Aomine, tu raggiungi pure gli altri. Io devo mettere al sicuro ancora molte cose. »  
« Cosa? Stai scherzando spero! Non ti permetterò di morire in questa maniera! Stanno per dare fuoco a tutto! »  
« Preferisco morire così che in altri modi »  
E magari avrebbe anche aggiunto altro se le solide braccia di Aomine non lo avesse afferrato e costretto ad allontanarsi da uno degli scaffali ancora pieni della biblioteca. Kuroko si irrigidì immediatamente e quasi tentò di fuggire, cercando di afferrare alcune carte che gli erano cadute sul pavimento; si rivelò presto un tentativo del tutto vano che portò l'altro a stringerlo ancora più forte a sé. La differenza fisica fra i due non poteva certo annullarsi in quel momento: per quanto Kuroko continuasse a ripetergli che quel che doveva fare era necessario, non c’era modo di allontanare quelle mani dal suo corpo. Aomine sembrava essere improvvisamente diventato una statua di marmo che ancora si conservavano nel Tempio: la sua pelle scura per un attimo lo fece rassomigliare alle solide mura che ancora li proteggevano.  
« È tutto inutile, lo capisci? Non puoi fare nulla! Pensa a salvare te stesso, ai libri ci penseremo poi! » gli urlò con forza per poi scuoterlo, quasi a volerlo farlo rinsavire da una così malsana idea. Ma Kuroko continuava a negare con la testa  e lo pregava di lasciarlo andare. Gli ripeteva che preferiva morire piuttosto di vedere tutto quel materiale bruciare davanti ai suoi occhi – sarebbe morto con loro, piuttosto.  
Ma Aomine lo aveva già condotto fuori dal tempio, chiamando a gran voce Kise perché gli desse una mano a trovare un cavallo. Non badò alle lacrime di Kuroko, dettate dalla rabbia e dallo sconforto e neppure alle sue ultime preghiere di lasciarlo andare.  
   
   
Era di nuovo giunta la notte ad Alessandria, ma ormai del  _Serapeum_  non v'era più traccia.  
Aomine scostò piano la tenda e diresse il suo sguardo verso la collina che fino ad allora aveva ospitato la Biblioteca Pubblica di Alessandria. Al suo posto vide solo una colonna di fumo che sembrava congiungere la terra al cielo. Un pilastro sinonimo di sventure e dolore che nessuno aveva il coraggio di combattere. La luce del sole era andata definitivamente perduta. Solo all’orizzonte si conservava un’ultima tinta arancione – sembrava quasi che il Carro del Sole si fosse immerso nelle profondità marine del calmo Mar Mediterraneo e che conservasse lì il proprio calore. Forse era per questo motivo che l’acqua, sul far della sera, diveniva improvvisamente più calda … Aomine scosse piano la testa e si ritrovò a darsi del bambino.  
« Il fumo si vede fino a qui ... »  
La voce di Kuroko lo distrasse dai suoi pensieri e lo costrinse a voltarsi verso gli interni di quella ricca villa nobiliare. Akashi aveva dato loro ospitalità per la notte e li aveva permesso di ripulirsi da tutta quella terra e fumo che erano riusciti a prendere durante quella folle giornata. Erano stati uno degli ultimi gruppi ad uscire e poco c’era voluto che si perdessero di vista durante il tragitto; la paura continuava a scorrere nelle loro vene, accentuandosi ad ogni curva e scemando nello scorgere la strada vuota.  
« Non ti senti bene? » domandò Aomine avvicinandosi, cercando di mostrarsi più gentile possibile. Era sempre stato un tipo abbastanza scontroso, poco portato per i rapporti umani e le filosofiche discussioni che si sviluppavano in presenza dell’altro.  
« Perché lo hanno fatto? » Kuroko nemmeno lo ascoltava più ormai. Aveva congiunto le sue mani in preghiera ed era perso nella contemplazione di quei miseri resti che era riuscito a trarre in salvo. Se fosse stato più attento, magari sarebbe riuscito a prendere qualcosa di più raro e importante; cosa aveva fra le mani? Cosa non era riuscito a portare via? Incassò la testa fra le spalle e prese a ragionare in silenzio su quello che aveva visto fra le mani dei suoi studenti l’ultima volta che era riuscito a scorgerli; loro sicuramente erano riusciti a racimolare qualcosa in più.  
« Sei pallido » continuò Aomine appoggiando una mano sulla sua spalla, cercando di capire se si stesse sentendo male o cosa.  
« Non toccarmi, per favore » lo scostò Kuroko con volto chino, affondando di nuovo le proprie mani nei capelli. Si sentiva ancora sulla pelle il marchio del fumo, che non era riuscito a contrastare nonostante il suo coraggio. Inclinò la testa su un lato, rivolgendola ancora verso il basso – di nuovo perso nei suoi pensieri. « Ho bisogno di stare da solo ora »  
« Credi di essere l'unico a soffrirne? Il  _Serapeum_  era anche la mia vita, Tetsu! Ci lavoravo lì dentro, ho impiegato anni a cercare di capire quei lavori ed ho visto anch'io, come te, veder bruciare tutto! Smettila di piangerti addosso! » sbraitò irritato puntandogli un dito contro, quasi fossero durante uno dei processi che si tenevano nelle aule della Piazza di Alessandria. Il suo volto rosso di rabbia era decisamente l’opposto di quello di Kuroko che, trovando la forza di alzare lo sguardo, lo pregò di nuovo di andarsene. Aomine non era certo abituato a vederlo così fragile. Di solito, Kuroko era una figurina indistinta che si aggirava per i meandri del  _Serapeum_ , passando da una lezione di filosofia all’altra; il suo volto era sempre stato inespressivo e tranquillo, chiaro come la perla e morbido come la seta. Nulla a che vedere con quello scheletro disperato davanti ai suoi occhi.  
Gli venne quasi naturale passare una mano su quella guancia biancastra che i suoi capelli turchini non erano riusciti a celare.  
E magari si sarebbe fermato a quel semplice gesto se non avesse trovato la pelle di Kuroko così invitante. Solo allora si rese conto di come la tunica mostrasse buona parte del suo petto e lasciasse scoperte le braccia e, quasi smise di respirare, nel notare le labbra di Kuroko leggermente dischiuse. Stava per parlare – forse per domandargli perché la sua mano fosse ancora sulla sua spalla, accarezzandola dolcemente – ma lui non gliene diede modo, appoggiando velocemente le labbra sulle sue. Le labbra di Kuroko erano calde ed incredibilmente morbide, eppure Aomine non si sentì soddisfatto da esse e tentò di penetrare dentro la sua bocca ricevendo immediatamente il rifiuto dell’altro. Il ragazzo aveva infatti stretto i pugni e, appoggiando una mano sul suo petto, stava tentando di allontanarlo da sé. Aomine fece scendere la propria mano lungo il corpo dell’altro, afferrandolo per un fianco e portandolo più vicino.  
« Aomine –  _no!_ No, non voglio! » cercò di respingerlo Kuroko afferrando le sue spalle e cercando di distanziare i loro corpi che erano andati inevitabilmente a collidere. Eppure il corpo dell’altro premeva talmente tanto sul suo che era impossibile allontanarlo con la sola forza.  Si ritrovò steso sul giaciglio che Akashi gli aveva preparato, con i gomiti fermi sopra la sua testa, mentre l’altro gli ispezionava il collo leccandolo avido. Aomine lo chiamava con voce roca sibilando quel nome nelle sue orecchie, quasi fosse una nenia che servisse a tranquillizzarlo. E Kuroko negava ancora, dibattendosi con tutte le energie che gli rimanevano; presto si ritrovò a versare lacrime amare mentre gli si veniva tolta la tunica per scoprire il proprio corpo, rimasto ancora fanciullo in molte forme e curve. Aomine accarezzava il suo corpo, lambiva i suoi fianchi e poi lo baciava ancora, mordendo leggermente le sue spalle facendolo scuotere la testa con maggior vigore.  
« No, non toccarmi. Non voglio. Non farlo. Non lo voglio! Aomine! » urlò per poi riuscire a liberare il proprio braccio e schiaffeggiare violentemente il volto dell’altro. Il tempo sembrò arrestarsi in quello stesso momento. Kuroko guardò dritto negli occhi e quasi gli parve di vedere una bestia al suo porto. Il suo respiro pesante, la pelle scura e quegli occhi che sembravano volerlo aprire seminarono il panico nel suo corpo che subito si ritrasse e si confinò in un angolo del letto. La sua mano, tremante, si ritirò e tornò immediatamente ad appoggiarsi sul petto; poteva sentire il suo cuore battere velocemente, come mai aveva fatto prima.  
Aomine, dal canto suo, sembrò riprendersi subito dopo. Abbandonando la sua posizione sopra il corpo dell’altro, si spostò sul lato opposto del letto e si ritrovò a guardare altrove.  
« Scusa. Ho perso il controllo » mormorò a bassa voce, per poi chinare lo sguardo ed alzarsi velocemente. Kuroko lo vide sistemarsi la veste e poi porgergli la sua, con un imbarazzo così grande in volto – che, per un attimo, quasi gli fece sospettare che non fosse che un riflesso bestiale quello appena avuto.  
   
   
Quanti mesi erano passati da quell’episodio? Un paio, forse. Aomine non gli aveva più parlato da allora, complice l’imbarazzo e la sua ricerca di un lavoro presso gli alti membri del Consiglio. Ormai Kuroko lo vedeva di rado e, ancor meno volte, riusciva a rivolgergli un saluto. I loro sguardi duravano qualche secondo e subito si facevano pesanti e indesiderati a tal punto che, uno dei due, era costretto ad abbandonare la stanza. Ma non era certo odio ciò che alimentava la loro lontananza. Kuroko non sapeva spiegare a se stesso quello strano tormento che lo assillava non appena scorgeva la sua figura nella folla; improvvisamente sentiva le proprie forze venire meno e, minato nell'anima da quello sguardo di fuoco, si sentiva in dovere di indietreggiare e fuggire via.  
Ma la tortura peggiore era l'arrivo della sera nella sua casa. Non appena si addentrava nel mondo dei sogni, si sentiva chiamare da quella voce che per anni lo aveva accompagnato al  _Serapeum._  La sentiva premere sulle sue spalle e sussurrargli con tono roco il suo nome, per poi scendere lungo la schiena e procurargli un forte brivido. I sogni allora si facevano roventi e infecondi, scossi da gemiti e sudore; a tal punto che preferiva dedicare le sue notti allo studio del moto degli astri e della terra. Perché, sì, quella discussione avvenuta mesi addietro al Tempio lo aveva colpito a tal punto da ricercare un modo per poter dimostrare la sua bizzarra tesi.  
Aveva preso a consultare vecchi testi e fare esperimenti assieme a Kise che, più di tutti, si divertiva a salire sull'albero maestro e buttare un sacco per vedere la sua caduta. Kuroko si era sempre mostrato vago in merito, ma la gioia che lentamente si diffondeva nel suo sguardo nel tentare di spiegare il fenomeno sembrava avere il misterioso potere di riuscire a coinvolgere i partecipanti all'esperimento ancora di più. Kise era certamente il più entusiasta. Non v'era dunque da sorprendersi se, poche settimane dopo, Midorima venne a bussare alla sua porta per vedere il suo tanto “famoso” progetto.  
Il giovane lo aveva quindi scortato nella sala che aveva allestito per il suo studio, adiacente al giardino, dove il sole vi batteva per gran parte della giornata. Era una stanza ricca di scaffali e tavoli su cui poggiavano strani modelli e pergamene, tenute con la massima cura ed attenzione.  
« È bello qui. Mi ricorda il  _Serapeum_  » mormorò a bassa voce Midorima osservando le strane strutture geometriche realizzate con l'argilla e il legno. La figura del cerchio era certamente la predominante, a tal punto che si ritrovò spesso a tenere fra le mani una sfera dorata fatta di nastri. Kuroko lo ringraziò e riprese a sistemare i propri appunti, cercando di riservare poi maggiori attenzione al suo nuovo ospite che, però, sembrava più interessato alla sua sala che ad una possibile chiacchiera informale.  
La luce che filtrava dalla finestra e dalle varie aperture poste dal soffitto era regolata da una serie di teli colorati che variavano di colore e forma. Al di fuori della stanza, nel giardino, si udiva un canto di uccelli che si corteggiavano timidamente fra loro – segno che la primavera era finalmente tornata. Kuroko spostò lentamente una tenda e si soffermò ad osservare quella distesa verde di cui lui stesso si prendeva cura ogni giorno; tra non molto molti alberi avrebbero dato i frutti e lui avrebbe potuto venderli al mercato, così da ricavare abbastanza soldi per acquistare nuove pergamene e tavolette di argilla.  
« Kuroko, questo i cristiani lo approvano? »  domandò incuriosito continuando ad aggirarsi sempre più tranquillamente fra i vari materiali, sfogliando le carte astronomiche e concentrandosi sui disegni lasciati appesi alla parete « Voglio dire, hai detto loro di questo tuo progetto e te lo hanno concesso? »  
« No, non sanno nulla » negò con la testa l'altro per poi sedersi lentamente sul proprio giaciglio, aspettando con impazienza la reazione dell'altro. Sapeva che, recentemente, si era convertito al loro credo per evitare ulteriori problemi sul lavoro; ormai la fede cristiana, con il favore dell'Imperatore Teodosio, stava spopolando presso il popolo. Per non parlare dei numerosi provvedimenti contro i “ _pagani_ ”; perché, sì!, ora erano loro la minoranza da discriminare.  
« Hai idea di quello a cui vai incontro? »  
« Non mi importa. Non ho paura di loro »  
« Non vaneggiare. » lo sgridò immediatamente Midorima per poi rifiutare il suo sguardo e incrociare le proprie spalle al petto. Improvvisamente aveva ripreso la propria discrezione e compostezza con cui era solito presentarsi al Gran Consiglio. « Ormai sono loro i padroni di Alessandria. Noi non abbiamo più potere, ormai »  
« Non mi importa del potere » contestò Kuroko con impeto, nonostante il suo volto continuasse a mostrare un'espressione tranquilla e non particolarmente turbata. Strinse leggermente i pugni e passò una mano sulla propria toga di seta bianca, ormai usciva di casa di rado e preferiva frequentare solo gli amici più intimi; la recente visita di Akashi lo aveva spinto ad essere più attento nei suoi spostamenti e di portare sempre qualche servo con sé.  
« Voglio dire, che se dovesse succederti qualcosa, noi non potremmo proteggerti » spiegò brevemente Midorima con sicurezza. Gli sembrava di ripetere le stesse cose da un po' di tempo a questa parte – anche Takao gli portava le stesse domande e, con ancor più ansia, gli chiedeva se la loro relazione rischiava di compromettere la sua carriera politica. « Akashi non te lo ha forse detto? »  
« È solo una piccola biblioteca in periferia. Perché i cristiani dovrebbero temerla? »  
« Mantieni il profilo basso, allora. Non andare mai in Piazza e non far entrare nessuno a meno che non goda della tua completa fiducia. » gli indicò scrupolosamente l'ospite segnando sulle proprie dita l'ordine per poi rivolgere una pessima occhiata al suo amico – che però non dava segno di avergli prestato attenzione. E magari lo avrebbe anche ripresto se non fosse stato atterrito da un oggetto che spiccava in mezzo alla sala. « E questo cos'è? »  
Quello che aveva davanti era un piccolo planetario dalla forma e caratteristiche mai viste prima: il sole era posto al centro e la Terra su un'orbita, assieme agli altri pianeti e ruotava su un'orbita circolare. Kuroko chinò il capo su un lato e quasi gli venne da sorridere nel notare quella meraviglia che ancora popolava gli occhi di Midorima mentre spostava il suo sguardo dall’oggetto a lui.  
« Il mio modello eliocentrico, ma necessita di miglioramenti. Ancora qualcosa non va. »  
Midorima ne rimase in contemplazione per un paio di minuti, assorbito da quei assi perfetti che prendevano a girare lentamente non appena li si toccava con le dita della mano. Non aveva idea di che tipo di materiale Kuroko avesse utilizzato per crearlo, riconosceva lo spago e il legno; tuttavia quella figura gli appariva perfetta e precisa, quasi l’avesse concepita la natura stessa.  
« Questo è meglio se lo tieni per te »  
« Perché? »  
« I cristiani non approverebbero »  
« Ma io non sono cristiano, Midorima. Non lo sono. Non credo nel loro Dio che fino ad ora non si è mostrato più tollerante e amabile dei precedenti. » incalzò Kuroko alzandosi dal proprio letto ed avviandosi con passo sicuro verso il proprio amico, il quale aveva immediatamente appoggiato lo strumento sul proprio ripiano quasi avesse preso a scottare. Kuroko si fece forza delle proprie parole e respirò profondamente, per poi rivolgergli un sguardo sereno. « Io credo nella filosofia. E nelle scienze. »  
« Kuroko, tu non sai – »  
« No, non lo so. Non frequento la Piazza e mai la frequenterò. Non so quel che fanno e dicono nei loro templi, ma so quel che faccio io. Non c'è nulla di male » continuò ininterrottamente per poi prendere la mano di Midorima e fermare il suo discorso. Si sentì improvvisamente stanco e bisognoso di quella pace che non riusciva a trovare nemmeno più nel sogno. « Non me ne pentirò mai, Midorima »  
   
   
Il sole era da poco sorto quando Kise aveva avuto notizia da Midorima della scomparsa di Kuroko. Un velo rosato aveva da poco tinto la volta celeste, rendendo chiaro ogni contorno e figura che la notte aveva celato; inoltre soffiava un leggiadro vento primaverile per le strade, muovendo i teli delle bancarelle ancora spoglie e lo strato più sottile e superficiale della terra.  
Non aveva idea di quali fossero le cause, l'amico non si era dilungato allungo al riguardo – gli aveva semplicemente ordinato frettolosamente di non far fare ad Aomine sciocchezze mentre lui contattava Akashi, ora fuori città. Lui si era ritrovato ad annuire spaventato e lo aveva visto scomparire dietro un angolo della strada; gli ci erano voluti un paio di minuti per realizzare quanto gli era stato rivelato e, vittima dello scetticismo, si era ritrovato ad indugiare sulla soglia della casa di Kuroko per accertarsi di quella spaventosa verità. Questa era chiaramente sottosopra: i mobili erano stati rovesciati, i teli che ricoprivano il soffitto strappati e così anche le numerose piante tenute all'interno completamente estirpate ed abbandonate a sé stesse. Ma nulla di paragonabile a quello che era avvenuto nello studio: sembrava che una furia di barbari vi avesse passato la notte. La maggior parte delle pergamene erano state fatte a pezzi, le tavolette di argilla distrutte al suolo, il tavolo e le piccole biblioteche completamente fatte saltare.  
Solo un oggetto sembrava conservarsi perfettamente, ma non si trovava certo in quella stanza. Era in giardino, paradiso che era rimasto vergine da quella folla barbara. Kise vi scorse all'interno un lume ancora acceso. Convinto che si trattasse di Kuroko si fece strada fra le piante, con i piedi ben piantati nel terreno.  
In una zona, separata con cura dal resto del fogliame, spiccavano due piccole torce – una accesa e una spenta – immerse nel terriccio bagnato dall'umidità. Si trovavano agli opposti ma si trovavano uniti fra di loro da una corda, che però continuava a mantenersi morta vicino a loro. Il vero mistero era certamente quella figura geometrica che si stanziava intorno a loro. Kise la riconobbe immediatamente come un'ellissi ma si ritrovò ad indugiare su essa, dubbioso sul senso che potesse avere. Era certamente una forma perfetta, frutto di un calcolo matematico tuttavia, l’unico fautore di un simile capolavoro era una sta di legno abbandonata a pochi passi dal terriccio. (**)  
Si era, quindi, guardato attorno confuso ed aveva preso a chiamare Kuroko, sperando che questi venisse in suo soccorso e gli spiegasse quell’arcana figura. Ma il giovane non venne mai in suo soccorso. Non era in casa e probabilmente non sarebbe mai più tornato. Kise si ricordava di averlo cercato in lungo in largo per poi rendersi conto della veridicità delle parole di Midorima e, preso dal panico, correre a casa di Aomine. Quest’ultimo stava ancora dormendo ed era stato svegliato dalle sue urla e dalle sue preghiere; Kise si era fatto strada nelle sue stanze e, spaventato, gli aveva raccontato dello stato della casa di Kuroko e della notizia di Midorima.  
In un primo momento, l’altro non sembrava aver compreso la notizia. Forse perché ancora nel mondo dei sogni o perché confuso da tutte quelle urla; dovette chiedere a Kise di calmarsi per riuscire a comprendere le sue parole. E ancora un paio di secondi prima che fosse in grado immagazzinarle. In meno di dieci minuti, Kise si ritrovò per la strada strattonato da Aomine che gli urlava di dovere subito andare al Palazzo di Giustizia dove sicuramente lo stavano interrogando.  
La rabbia che mostrava nel camminare così velocemente, quasi correndo, per un attimo lo spaventò. Non sembrava più un essere umano quello che aveva davanti: più simile ad un animale che altro. La sua pelle scura quasi esalta quei occhi ridotti a due fessure iniettati di sangue, in cui comparivano due profonde ossidiane. Anche la sua schiena era misteriosamente andata ad incurvarsi, quasi dovesse prepararsi a combattere con il mondo intero.  
Nel Palazzo regnava la confusione. Si vedevano uomini correre qua e là, spintonarsi fra di loro, con mani traboccanti di scritti e mobilio; sembravano presi dalla giornaliera fatica, per nulla scossi da quell’agitazione che sembravano portare con sé i due giovani. Nessuno di loro seppe dire loro dove si trovasse Kuroko. Anzi, curvando leggermente la testa su un lato, domandando confusi di chi si parlasse e se per caso fosse giunto ad Alessandria da poco. Kise si mise le mani fra i capelli e quasi scoppiò a piangere nel guardarsi attorno per maggiori chiarimenti.  
Era confuso. Voleva sapere dove il ragazzo fosse, ma dal punto legale nessuno sembrava aver operato un sequestro. L’uomo a cui aveva chiesto informazioni continuava a negare con la testa e non faceva che ripetergli che non v’era alcun motivo per cui incarcerarlo, visto che non aveva disturbato la quiete pubblico o tentato di sovvertire l’ordine generale delle cose. Kise si ritrovò presto a sedere per i gradini della struttura con le mani fra i capelli, cercando di comprendere il perché di un simile fatto. Midorima gli aveva detto, testualmente,  _“che era stato preso”_ ; quindi lui aveva subito avuto ad un arresto o una cosa del genere. Ma, se dal punto civile, non era stata mossa alcuna accusa; allora, chi poteva mai averlo preso? Un’improvvisa epifania nella sua testa lo fece scattare in piedi.  
« Aominecchi! Lo hanno preso parabola– »  
Ma Aomine non era più con lui.  
   
   
« So perché sei qui »  
Kuroko si passò un mano sulla guancia, cercando di portare via il sangue rappreso, ma quasi gemette di dolore e tornò a fissare il pavimento lurido di quello strano santuario che i suoi genitori chiamavano “chiesa”. Quelli non erano certo cristiani.  _Parabolani_  si facevano chiamare ed erano forse il gruppo più estremista che aveva preso a circolare per le vie di Alessandria dopo l’avvento del Cristianesimo. (***)  
Lo avevano sorpreso durante la notte e non v’era stato modo di opporsi alla loro ira. Kuroko si ritrovato a dibattersi fra le loro braccia, cercando  di sfuggire al la loro furia, ma presto si era ritrovato a soccombere e cadere sotto la loro forza. Erano uomini forti: gli ci erano voluti meno di dieci minuti per mandare all’aria un lavoro di quasi due anni, non curandosi delle sue urla e delle sue preghiere di non toccare le pergamene e i modelli.  
« Cosa hanno scelto alla fine? La lapidazione o la scorticazione? » domandò leggermente, rimanendo rannicchiato nel suo angolo buio in cui era stato sbattuto. Il suo sguardo era rivolto al muro, osservando la sua ombra sopra di esso. Aomine gli si avvicinò velocemente e lo coprì con il proprio mantello. Non poteva sopportare l’idea di vederlo così –  _nudo_  – davanti ai suoi occhi: era un’offesa alla sua dignità.  
« La lapidazione. Hanno detto che è quella più adatta ad un  _eretico_  come te. Hanno anche aggiunto che sarebbe inutile insozzare le loro vesti con del sangue pagano » spiegò con tono neutro mentre passava il suo sguardo sulle sue ferite e lividi. Non c’erano andati leggeri nel portarlo fin loro e, il fatto che avessero deciso di privarlo anche dei vestiti, accentuava ancora di più la gravità dello stato del suo corpo. Aomine chiuse gli occhi e gli voltò le spalle, improvvisamente imbarazzato da quella nudità.  
Kuroko, invece, sembrava presto da ben altro. Si portò una mano sul volto, premendole sui propri occhi per cercare di farsi forza. Non riusciva più a celare la sua paura che lentamente si insinuava nelle sue membra e lo rendeva vittima di tremori e spasmi. Non c’era possibilità di fuggire da quella situazione – era condannato. Sarebbe morto fra non meno di un’ora, da quel gruppo di strani estremisti coperti di un velo nero che non faceva che dargli addosso con epiteti sempre più esagerati e pesanti.  
Si stinse la tunica sulle sue spalle e si accovacciò su sé stesso, quasi a voler trovare ristoro nel battito del suo cuore; tuttavia, non riuscì ad arrestare il flusso delle sue lacrime. Pensava alla sua morte, a quella moltitudine di sassi che lo avrebbero colpito di lì a poco e si sentiva scuotere le viscere dalla paura. Ricordava i suoi studi e si domandava chi li avrebbe coltivati visto la sua mancanza di allievi, non era riuscito nemmeno a parlarne da Kise per quanto era preso da essi.  
Trattenne un singhiozzo e si strinse le spalle.  
« Non avere paura, Tetsu » La voce di Aomine gli giunse lontana. Fu costretto a rialzare il busto per poter di nuovo ascoltare le sue parole. Si asciugò frettolosamente l'unica lacrima che era riuscita a rigare il suo viso e, seppur lentamente, si voltò verso di lui. Non riusciva a riconoscere la sua figura. Era posta in controluce quindi i contorni del suo viso e la sua espressione non erano riconoscibili; Kuroko non seppe dire dal suo tono se egli fosse sofferente o meno. « Andrà tutto bene. Non permetterò che ti tocchino. »  
Gli venne offerta una mano.  
Kuroko la osservò in silenzio, ora dubbioso ora confuso. Non riusciva ad esplicitare quei pensieri che lentamente si arrovellavano nella sua mente, tuttavia gli venne quasi volontario afferrarla. Nonostante fosse passato quasi un anno dall'ultima volta in cui si erano parlati, la sua fiducia nei confronti dell'altro non era affatto andata perduta. Nemmeno quando si sentì afferrare per il collo dall'altra mano.  
Aomine lo stava strangolando. Ma lui non si ribellò.  
Sapeva che era la cosa migliore da fare. Preferiva una fine simile che in pubblica piazza, accerchiato da individui di quel calibro che passavano le proprie giornate a demolire la vita altrui, distruggendo ogni loro progetto e credo. Man mano che le sue scorte di ossigeno finivano, Kuroko si sentiva più debole e spaurito; solo la mano di Aomine, ancora allacciata alla sua gli infondeva coraggio. In un primo momento si dimenò – impaurito da tutta quella forza che Aomine continuava ad esercitare sul suo corpo – cercando di allontanare quella mano che continuava a gravare sulla sua gola. Più quella pratica andava avanti e più perdeva lucidità che, per un momento, lo portò quasi ad urlare ad Aomine di smettere.  
« Ti amo » sussurrò al suo orecchio l'uomo, per poi premere ancora di più alla sua gola. Kuroko singhiozzò di nuovo e, infine, chiuse gli occhi; abbandonandosi a quel calore corporeo che mai aveva saputo apprezzare prima di allora. Aomine era caldo ed avvolgente: le sue spalle ampie e la sua pelle morbida. Kuroko avrebbe voluto dirgli che gli dispiaceva di averlo scacciato in quel modo durante la sua – alquanto bizzarra – dichiarazione e che avrebbe voluto scusarsi prima ma che non aveva avuto tempo. Avrebbe voluto dirgli del suo progetto, dell'orbita ellittica, del percorso della Terra attorno al Sole e che aveva ragione Aristarco – e sì, anche Haizaki.  _Ti amo, Aomine_  si ripeteva,  _Ti amo come non ho amato mai nessuno._  
Ma non aveva più ossigeno e forza. Si limitò a sorridergli dolcemente, abbracciando la morte non appena esalò l'ultimo spasmo, lasciando Aomine solo con le sue lacrime.  
   
 

  
**Η γάρ σιωπή τοίς σοφοίσιν απόκρισις**   
_“Il silenzio per i saggi è una risposta.”_   


 

 

 

 

 

_**_~Il Mughetto dice~_ ** _

Questo è il primo lavoro che pubblico su AO3, ammetto di essere nervosa e un po' spaventata. Non conoscevo questo sito e, per via della mia scarsa conoscenza in inglese, mi sembra di muovere a tentoni nel buio.

Spero che questa shot vi piaccia, questo è una mia personale rivisitazione del film "Agorà" di Alejandro Amenàbar del 2009. Esso racconta degli ultimi anni di vita della giovane filosofa Apazia che ha operato in Alessandria di Egitto e pare sia riuscita a scoprire l’orbita ellittica su cui la Terra si muove attorno al Sole; ella insegnava al Serapeum di Alessandria ed è stata uccisa da un gruppo di esaltati religiosi – estremisti cristiani – per via dei suoi studi e del suo mantenersi pagana. Naturalmente il tutto è stato rielaborato in chiave di knb.

Spero che vi sia piaciuto!

Grazie a tutti coloro che hanno avuto modo e coraggio di leggerlo! 

 

 

_(*) → Si riferisce al[ **Serapeo di Alessandria**](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Serapeo). Vi segno la pagina web di Wikipedia perché, certamente, vi saprà spiegare tutto meglio di me.  
(**) → Per chi ha visto “Agorà” non avrà problemi a riconoscere nell’ellissi tracciata nel sentiero, l’esperimento che ha condotto Ipazia nel tentare di comprendere il movimento della Terra attorno al Sole. Per tutti coloro che non hanno avuto modo di vederlo, suggerisco la visione di questo frammento del film da cui ho esplicitamente ripreso:[ _https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6tvIjZXGo7s_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6tvIjZXGo7s)_  
(***) → Ed ancora una volta vi rimando a Wikipedia: [ **Parabolani**](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Parabolani) **.**


End file.
